Wizard
A Wizard is a normo with natural mystical gifts that allow that person to alter reality and cause effects that defy the physical laws of the universe. These gifts are hereditary and magic is on the DNA of these magical people. Currently Wizarding people are forced to fight in an Ancient Battlefield with his/hers siblings for the right of possessing powers of a Full Wizard. That person becomes the Family Wizard, which means that he/she alone posses all the magic of his/her family. History of Wizardry Thought is unknown how Wizards gained their powers in the first place, in the distant past a highly advanced civilization known as Atlantis ruled most of Europe and North Africa but at some point it sunk below the seas. After the fall of Atlantis, humanity would rise again guided by Wizards, who possibly used their powers to help humanity in its early scientific conquests. But, due to the misuse of the powers by some Wizards, the non-magic humans turned against them. The persecution would be so great that Wizards created a parallel, but independent, dimension adjacent to Earth . Also during this time many things happened: *The creation of the Stone of Dreams *Possibly the Wizard Competition was created as a byproduct of the presecution, as untrained and incompetent Wizards were easily detected by non-wizards. So the Competition was created so that only the best Wizard could keep his/her powers. At some point later it was turned legal for Full Wizards to give up their powers *Founding of the Wiztech *Development of many magical devices *The leader of the Angels of Darkness, Gorog, tricked a young wizard named Justin to steal the Moral Compass, but his victory was only temporary before the compass was returned to the Guardian Angels *Gorog later tried a coup d'état at the Wizard World but was defeated and vanquished. In a not so distant future, magic will be exposed to the world. *A relative of Chyna, Rosy, became an angel. Wizard Competition Only one sibling in a family may gain full wizard powers as an adult, which is decided by the Wizard Competition. The Wizard Competition (which is the main plot in the series) is spell combat between young, sibling wizards on an ancient battlefield, in order to see who will win full wizard powers. A wizard parent (or perhaps a wizard aunt or uncle) teleports the siblings to the battlefield, gives each a copy of the family wand if needed, and states the rules. The siblings pursue a glowing orb of magical energy produced by the parent and placed in the middle of the field, which is the power, and the first sibling to touch it wins. They are not allowed to use combat spells, but rather only spells related to the four elements of nature: earth, air, fire and water. They may use the spells to help themselves or hinder their siblings in order to reach the power first, which will also move of its own accord. Apparently, the power will 'know' if the competitors are actually trying to win, otherwise it "won't work", perhaps meaning that someone that isn't trying will not get the power, even if they touched it first. The parent will then confirm that the siblings understand that the winner will get all the power, and the loser (or losers) will get nothing. The siblings are then teleported to opposites sides of the battlefield and the parent starts the competition. It is not known when or why it was created but had a bad influence in wizard families. The Wizard Competition Stages *The Maze *The Tunnel of Mist Powers and Abilities When a wizard wins the Competition and becomes a full wizard, his/hers true potential is achieved. Then that wizard is capable of: *'Spellcasting:' Wizards main power which they use to channel other magic powers to help them, such as: **'Cloning: '''The ability to create a doppelganger (clone) of him/herself and other people. **'Enchanting: The ability of gave an object or person a magic power. **'Telekinesis: '''The ability to control people and objects movements. **'Wish Granting: '''The ability to grant a person or themselves a magic wish. **Molecular Manipulation:' The ability to combust, duplicate, immobilize or transform matter at molecular levels. **'Elemental Manipulation: The ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. **'''Power Control: The ability to remove, neutralize, block and restore magic powers. **Time Travel: Ability to move forwards or backwards in time. **'Power of Three:' Collective of three wizard siblings' powers that increase the potency of those siblings' powers. *'Teleportation': The ability to teleport from one place to place. Category:Powers Category:Species